the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft, also known as craft, is the pratice of magic in multiple forms. It is practiced by many cultures and nations of witches with different beliefs and values. Originally witchcraft was manifested as simply bettering nature, but as years went on, evil began to poison and corupt witchcraft, causing witches to use it for evil intentions, such as killing. In the beginning, there were only Four Forms of Witchcraft; Earth, Channel, Ancestral, and Collective Magic. However, two other forms were created; Sacrificial and Essence Magic, known as the two Dark Ones, which are immoral forms of magic. Previously, witches used magic to bring peace and serve nature by creating gardens, healing people, and being one with nature. However, dark witches began to arise and witches felt the need to use their magic defensively, abandoning their old ways which became basically obsolete. This created the need of the Witch Council; to try to help restore balance and restrict dark magic from spreading. __TOC__ Spell Casting Witches have the ability to author and perform spells to carry out any magical action. Spells can consist of the need of tools, a set of words, or verses. Many spells cast are Latin. Potion Making/Herbal Concoctions Witches can use certain herbs and roots for thing such as remedies and protection, but skilled witches also have the ability to use them offensively against their enemies. This takes skill and knowledge, however, as one has to know the right concoctions. The Six Forms of Witchcraft Earth Magic Earth Magic is a form of witchcraft that draws on the power of Earth and nature, granting the witch with the ability to control the elements and the ability to cause movement with the mere mind. This is the first form witchcraft ever practiced and is the most common and popular used today because it easily available to the witch and causes less exhaustion and doesn't require any rituals or tools. This being the reason they are often referred to as active powers. Only pure witches and Hybrids have access to Earth Magic. However, only pure witches can advanced their Earth magic with time. Channel Magic Channel Magic is a form of the craft used most commonly by Practitioners. This allows them to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. This magic is done mostly with the mental strength, but sometimes requires contact. It is completely dependent upon the source that the witch is channelining. If the source is severed, their access to the magic will be as well. With an experienced user, it can be shown to be extremely powerful, allowing the person access to another being's magic. Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic is a form of witchcraft drawing energy from dead ancestors. This magic is limited to a certain area such as the burial grounds of where the ancestors died or where buried. This meaning, if the witch left the area, they would be rendered without it. It is only open for use of the descendants, but some, such as Matthew, have found ways to use Ancestral Magic without being a descedant of those who have died. Ancestral Magic has shown to be massively powerful and dangerous because of the ability to use the strength and energy of hundreds of witches at one time. A downside of this is that it can be exhausting if the connection is held on for too long and can even lead the user to death. Collective Magic Collective Magic is a powerful form of witchcraft constantly shown by the Bonum Coven throughout the book series. This connects and binds the members of a coven together, allowing them to become stronger and perform amazing feats of witchcraft without exhaustion. Collective Magic seems to be unqiue to the particular coven, meaning that the strength of the members defines their collective strength together. Some covens gain the collective ability of telepathy and the leader is able to manifest forms of sensing. A downside of Collective Magic, which is present without it being channelled, is that if one member dies, the remaining become weaker. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is a form of witchcraft that relies on the killing or sacrifice of a person to perform an action. This kind of magic is usually done by sacrificing or killing a person related to the purpose, such a witch, human, or werewolf. Most sacrificial magic is done to kill a powerful being, entrap a person, or release that being from a magical imprisonment such as a triquetra, which was used on Nina in the second book. Sacrificial Magic can also be used a domino effect; the sacrifice or killing of one being used to destroy the remaining beings. Essence Magic Esscence Magic is a form of witchcraft commonly used for evil purposes. Essence Magic allows the user to collect the power of a witch after their death, strengthening their own abilities. This magic requires a spell and ritual, and takes great strength to project successfully. The more witches or the more powerful witches the user obtains, the more strength they earn. Essence Magic gives an endless supply of the essence taken in. However, in certain cases, the supply can be momentarily weakened.